Love and Perseverance
by Kirabaros
Summary: Two trials down and one to go but that is the least of worries. Sam gets a letter for his birthday and is reminded of the promises made to each other on that wintery day at Skye Temple.


**Love and Perseverance**

_Il mio Cuore,_

_ I know you have come to expect a lot more flowery words from me. Over the years I've known you, that seems to be the case. What can I say though? You can't take an enlightened education out of me even though my language use has gone down past the gutter._

_ Every year that has passed being by your side has been a blessing. I know you are probably wondering why I would think that and also probably not since you know me well enough so I won't explain too much. It is a blessing because ever since you literally walked into my dreams, you have always been there, gentle and persistent and trying to poke beyond the defenses so few have gotten past._

_ You taught me not to fear what I felt in my heart and when I let go… it was wonderful. You are il mio forza in many things including the tribulations that have come our way. I have seen the hidden strengths of your character and perseverance that speak louder than the lauds spoken of me. In short, you are better than I have ever been and being with you makes me feel I can be that._

_ As we promised a year or so ago, I vowed to spend this lifetime with you. Granted it hasn't been sunshine and rainbows, it has been a good life. Life is what you make of it; not only with yourself but with the people you love. Having you with me has made life worth more than it has in all the centuries I've lived. It is why I will always be by your side through these trials and the next come what may._

_ You have always said that whatever I say comes from my heart. The things you do and say are the same for you and well my heart has always been with you. I love you._

_Happy Birthday il mio amore,_

_ Angela_

Sam read the note he had found and glanced over at the kitchen and blinked wearily. He couldn't help but give a gentle smile even though his thoughts were filled with worry for her. He watched as she moved with greater ease than she had been since the second trial had been completed. In fact today she seemed a little sprightlier and like when he first met her. The only things that betrayed the toll were the persistent circles under her eyes and the slight feverish look. Still in his eyes, she was beautiful.

Sam looked at the letter that he had found that morning when he woke up. It had been sitting on the tray next to the bed against the pot of the tea that helped. He had to marvel that before this, he had never been much of a tea drinker but he could appreciate the soothing qualities it had. In a twisted sort of way, and he was sure that his nearly fried brain was thinking of this, she was like that tea; soothing and calming but ultimately letting him finish and make his own choices.

It was what she had been doing all these years together. She let him and Dean make the choices they did after giving her input and was just there to help them get back up. And she always seemed to know when a pick me up was needed. He looked at the date on the letter and her elegant script down at the very end and smiled especially at her terms of affection.

"It's been a while since I've seen that look."

Sam looked up to see the woman, the love of his life and wife, smiling at him as she held two plates in her hands. He smiled back at her and replied, "You're the only one ever able to do that Angie."

Angela smiled as she put his plate down in front of him and set hers down. "I try."

Sam looked down and almost wanted to laugh at the face made of fruit and pancakes. It came out as a slight cough but he couldn't help the grin. He looked at her and said, "Effortlessly." He took a moment to catch his breath and continued, "You always have made me happy. This… I love it."

"Face our fears right?" Angela gave a slight smile.

They talked yes but the conversations between them, they held more than just the current one they were on. Sam had learned that early on in their relationship. She was telling him that she would be there beside him as he finished the third trial and that she believed in him. Deep down, while he didn't like that she was being put through this coupled with the fact that he hadn't been able to figure out how to help her yet, he valued her strength and he believed he could do it.

Saying nothing, he reached across the table with his left and grasped her right. Per his old habit he rubbed her ring finger with his thumb and first finger, taking in the ring he had put on her finger that day when they both threw caution to the wind and decided to get married. Even though he had been holding onto it for a year (he found it after she had been sucked into Purgatory) it still held the same sheen it did when he first picked it out. It was like it was saying even though they had been through tough shit, it's still there and still fighting.

"Happy Birthday, Sam."

Sam just gripped her hand in a firm clasp. He took in her tired expression, well it looked tired since she had that feverish look in her face, but he could see the love and a bit of that fiery determination she always had. They would get through this. He gave a gentle squeeze and held her gaze. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** A tribute to Sam's birthday and pure Sam/Angie fluffy love. Enjoy.


End file.
